The Fight
by skinnyrita
Summary: Harry and Draco fight one night on the Quidditch pitch. It gets a bit bloody, and there is a right bit of slash too. Oneshot. HPDM


**Do you remember the weird FCUK ad when it was on? There were two girls fighting and they were meant to represent fashion and style, or something like that, and then in a weird twist they suddenly slam against a wall and snog, Do you know the one I mean? Well anyway, I wasn't a huge fan of the ad, but it was certainly attention-grabbing, and loads of people were talking about it, and I wrote this Harry/Draco based on it. And now, now it's finally found its way onto Hurrah!**

**Please review!**

* * *

The Fight.

By skinnyrita

"Come on then, you fucking git, is that all you've got?" Malfoy dodged as Harry threw another punch at him, catching his brunette assailant right in the kidneys. Harry doubled up briefly, gasping, but recovered faster than Malfoy could guage and socked him on the jaw.

They had met on the quidditch pitch, behind the changing rooms, in order not to be disturbed, not to have any teachers rip this apart, no friends to make them tone it down. And no wands. Well, at first with wands. Wands that now lay redundant on the grass back where they had started, a good 16 yards off -the fight had carried them into greater secrecy, as it got progressively more physical.

It had been Malfoy that had started it: "Why Potter, not dead yet?"

It had been Potter that had started it: "Let me see your new tattoo Malfoy!" "Fuck off Potter!" "Let me see it you traitorous little daddy's boy!"

Whatever. Here they were.

Malfoy kicked out and swept Harry's legs out from beneath him. He fell hard, bruising the base of his back, but Malfoy was in no mood to let up, pouncing on him, jamming his legs in place, thwacking one, two, three hard backhanders on Harry's face. Harry suddenly realised the freedom of his arms, and instinctively gripped Malfoy's lower arms. They flailed for a minute, bracing their upper strength against each other, testing it, but in the end Malfoy had the advantage, if not in physical strength, then certainly of position, pinning Harry's head successfully above his head.

"What're you gonna do now then, loser?" Harry blinked at the soft voice. That close to him it felt like a caress. So he kneed the offending blond in the bollocks.

"FUCK!" Malfoy rolled off him. Harry sprang up and kicked his nemesis in the ribs.

"You stupid, stupid fuck, Malfoy! Why did you do it? You -little-bastard!" He punctuated each word with an accompanying sharp kick. "Answer me you git!" Possessed, Harry dragged Malfoy up and slammed him into the wall of the changing rooms. Malfoy spluttered, coughing up a little blood between his lips. He swallowed it down again and gazed lazily at Harry. Harry flared his nostrils, incensed, and with one quick moment ripped the left sleeve off Malfoy's robes. All the fight drained out of him and for a second he felt tired.

"Why did you do it?" Malfoy opened his eyes and locked the gaze. "I never thought you would," said Harry, quietly.

Malfoy stared at the brunette intensely, then ducked his head forward and captured Harry's mouth, forcefully, no warning. Harry jerked back, eyes wide.

"Cuz I'm stupid."

Harry surged with anger. "THAT'S NOT A FUCKING EXCUSE!" He slammed Malfoy back into the wall and plundered his mouth savagely, sliding one hand down the blond's chest harshly, to grip his hipbone. It jutted out nicely to fit his hand. Malfoy moaned, freeing one hand to pull him in closer, painfully, by the hair. Harry made a noise that went straight to Malfoy's groin. It sounded like, "uuugggaauhhhh". They broke apart and glared at each other, panting.

That was when Malfoy head butted Harry in the face. Harry keeled over backwards with a sickening thud, and lay sprawled on the hard grass. Malfoy leaned against the wall for a while, waiting for the other boy to come to his senses again, bracing his hands on the cool stone. After three minutes of quiet, in which the ringing in Malfoy's ears began to cease, Harry groaned and wriggled about a little on the grass before him. Malfoy dropped down on his knees and shed the ripped robe, leaving himself in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. After a non decision-making second, he pulled the t-shirt over his head as well. The dark mark showed as a dark shadow in the moonlight.

Harry came to fully and focused on the smooth pale chest hovering above him. He turned away.

"This would be a really bad idea Malfoy," he said. he already sounded defeated. Malfoy leaned over and licked the offending neck. Harry exhaled shakily. "A really, really bad idea."

"I know." So they carried on. "God yes..." "Ughhh, Malfoy we really should ... definitely... not..." "Shut up Potter, and get your kit off."

Harry felt like he was being worshipped, slowly. Malfoy kept whispering 'oh fuck, yes, God, Potter," and kissing him anywhere he could reach. Perversely, he had never felt so adored. Holding him so tightly that it was painful and he would be branded tomorrow.

* * *

**reviews please love to all xxxx**


End file.
